battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PKM
The (Russian: Пулемёт Калашникова Pulemyot Kalashnikova; English: Kalashnikov's machine-gun) is a Soviet general purpose machine gun designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the early 1960s. The PKM (Russian: Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный Pulemyot Kalashnikova Modernizirovannyĭ; English: Kalashnikov's machine-gun modernized) is an improved variant introduced in 1969. The machine gun and its variants were adopted by Soviet and later Russian armed forces. It fires 7.62x54mmR rounds at a rate of fire of around 750 rounds per minute up to an effective range of 1500 meters (1640 yards). The PKT is a vehicle-mounted variant of the PKM. It is mounted coaxially on the T-90 tank. The PKP Pecheneg is a modernized version of the PKM. Battlefield 2 The PKM is a Tier One unlock in Battlefield 2 for the Support kit. It possesses one of the highest damage values out of any handheld weapon in the game, on par with the semi-automatic sniper rifles, as well as one of the most comparatively low spread and recoil values of the light machine guns. However, as with the other belt-fed machine guns, it has a comparatively long reload cycle. Gallery PKM Unlock Icon.png|The PKM's unlock icon. BF2 PKM Idle.jpg|The PKM on the map Ghost Town BF2 PKM ADS.jpg|Iron Sights of the PKM BF2 PKM Reloading.jpg|Reloading the PKM PKT The PKT appears as the coaxial secondary weapon on the T-90. Its stats are identical to the M2 and Type 85 HMG heavy machineguns which appear as the coaxial mounts on the M1A2 Abrams and Type 98 respectively; high damage with low spread. It has infinite ammo, but can overheat if used continuously for too long. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The PKM is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, issued to the MEC Support kit. It has a 100 box magazine and 2 in reserve. It has high power, a good rate of fire, but poor accuracy when continuously firing, even when prone. Battlefield: Bad Company The PKM is a light machine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The PKM is the standard light machine gun for Russian and Serdaristani forces. It first appears in Acta Non Verba, Air Force One and can be found multiple times during Par for the Course, once as a collectible on a crate. Multiplayer The PKM is the default light machine gun for the Russian Support kit. The American counterpart of the gun is the M249 SAW and the MEC counterpart is the QJY-88. It has a 150-round magazine and the player will have two 150 magazines in reserve. It has a good rate of fire and medium damage, but its performance is hampered by low accuracy. Gallery File:BFBC_PKM.jpg|The PKM in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_PKM_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The PKM's iron sights Russian Soldiers.jpg|Russian support gunners armed with PKMs and M60s in the multiplayer map End of the Line Battlefield Online The PKM is a weapon featured in Battlefield Online. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three machine guns that are based on the PKM, being the PKM, Specialist's Tier 1 PKM and Scoped Arctic PKM. PKM The PKM is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company update. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army M249. A pilfered variant of the PKM is also available to the Royal Army. The PKM is statistically identical to the Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful. BFH PKM Icon.png|The icon for the PKM. BFH PKM Render.png|The render of the PKM. BFH BC2 National Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the PKM. Golden PKM The Golden PKM is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2010 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Golden M249. To obtain the Golden PKM, a player must have purchased a face paint of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during the . A pilfered variant of the Golden PKM is also available to the Royal Army, released for the Football Fiesta 2014 update. BFH Golden PKM Gunner.png|A National Army Gunner holding the Golden PKM. BFH Golden PKM Render.png|The render of the Golden PKM. Specialist's Tier 1 PKM The Specialist's Tier 1 PKM is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Medal of Honor 2010 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Tier 1 Elite M249. The Specialist's Tier 1 PKM is statistically identical to The Uber Backscratcher. BFH Specialist's Tier 1 PKM Icon.png|The icon for the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM. BFH Specialist's Tier 1 PKM Render.png|The render of the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM. BFH MoH National Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM. Scoped Arctic PKM The Scoped Arctic PKM is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Christmas 2010 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Scoped Arctic M249. The Scoped Arctic PKM is statistically identical to the Rudi's Uber Ridiculous, barring the addition of a usable scope. BFH Scoped Arctic PKM Icon.png|The icon for the Scoped Arctic PKM. BFH MoH Machinegun Stats.png|Stats of the Scoped Arctic PKM. BFH Scoped Arctic PKM Render.png|The render of the Scoped Arctic PKM. BFH Christmas 2010 Weapons.png|Promotional image featuring the Scoped Arctic PKM. Cost Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The PKM LMG is a first light machine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, issued to the Medic kit. It boasts medium power and low recoil. For a starting weapon, the PKM is surprisingly effective having both considerable damage and high accuracy, even during prolonged bursts. While moving however, it suffers massive accuracy penalties, as do all other light machine guns. Its main drawback is the slow rate of fire, a common disadvantage for LMGs, which makes it inferior to most assault rifles when on the move. The addition of wide crosshairs and terrible accuracy when hip firing also place it below most other guns at close range. The PKM deals some of the most damage per second out of the LMGs, with good accuracy. Gallery PKMStatsBC2.png|The PKM's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 PKM LMG Static.png|The PKM in first-person view. File:BC2PKMIS.png|The PKM's iron sights RussianMedicPKM.png|A Russian Army Medic wielding the PKM. File:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - PKM Reload Animations|First person reload animations in Bad Company 2 PKT The PKT is an coaxial variation of the PKM, it appears to be mounted on the T-90. Battlefield Play4Free The PKM '''is issued to the Medic kit. It has an average rate of fire, medium damage, high recoil and high accuracy . It boasts an 80-round belt with 160 rounds in reserve. Compared to its closest counterpart, the M60, the PKM is slightly more accurate and fires faster at the cost of lower damage. The PKT is an coaxial variation of the PKM, it appears mounted on T-90. Gallery BFP4F PKM.png|The PKM in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F PKM Sights.png|The PKM's ironsights PKM Veteran.png|Veteran Paint PKM Elite.png|Elite Paint Battlefield 3 The '''PKT is a weapon featured in the singleplayer of Battlefield 3 and is used by passengers riding in the BMP-2M. It is also used as the coaxial light machine gun for the T-90A and BMP-2M. It performs similarly to its Bad Company 2 equivalent, allowing a driver with the Coaxial LMG vehicle specialization to be more effective against infantry. The PKP Pecheneg is a modernization of the PKM much like the AK-74M is to the AK-74. It is available for Support class as an unlockable weapon. Trivia *In Battlefield Play4Free, the Veteran PKM and Elite PKM were originally separate variations of the default PKM, different firing rates and values. Like most other Veteran and Elite weapons, they were later made into skins, only differing ascetically. See also *PKM on Modern Firearms References ru:ПКМ Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2010 Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Battlefield Heroes: Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company Category:Battlefield Heroes: Medal of Honor